Twin Sister
by katiscool
Summary: Katrina (aka Bella twin sister) is looking for Bella. She does a simple locaters spell to find her. They look exactly alike. They both have kinnky curly hair and a slight tan that makes them look like they are mixed the also are Witch/Vampire/ Shape Shifter. My first story read and review please hope you like it thank you! I don't own twilight some of the characters are mine
1. Chapter 1

I sit here doing a locaters spell to try and find Isabella (aka my twin sister).

We both look ecxacly the same. We both have kinnky curly hair that goes past the middle of our backs and both have dark brown eyes. We also are witches and vampies and shape shifters.

Well anyway she knows im trying to find her because we were split up when we were 2 years old.

Flashback

" I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK IM TAKING ONE OF THE GIRLS IF NOT BOTH" our mother Renee yelled.

Me and sissy Bewa were huddled close together in a corner of the room our paents were fighting in and we were scared.

There was a thounderstorm outside because of the yelling and screaming fear. We were all witches.

"THERE MY CHRILDREN TO AND ONE IS MINE SO THERE!" our father Charlie yelled. "I IM TAKING ISABELLA WITH ME!" And with that they went to pack our stuff and take us away.

We clung to eack other and screamed "NO DONT TAKE US AWAY FROM EACHOTHER PLEASE" we begged in usion. They didnt listen and pulled us apart.

End Flashback

It has been a hundered years since then. I went on my own in search for my sister since then.

AAAAAHHHHH found her. In between Forks and Port Angeles next to a reservation called La Push.

I could find that easily with my super speed. And I also passed by there once seeing a house in the middle of the woods smelling vampire.

Bella POV

I hope my twin sister Katrina finds me. I havent communicated with her in a while but I know she will find me. Nobody knows cuz Alice cant see my or my families future unless I let her and Edward cant read my mind unless I let him.

I hate being away from her we had aways found a way to communicate being witches and all. Edward only thinks Im a vampire not a shape shifter or a witch.

I can feel her doing magic so I know she is using a locaters spell. She uses her magic a lot more often than I do. So I know she'll update me on well lets see... everything.

I just hope she is safe and can find me.


	2. Here

I do not own twilight and please review

Katrina POV

I am running threw the woods to that house and is almost there.

That is when I reach the clearing of the house. I run up to the porch to be standing right in front of the door.

I lightly knock and I hear a whole bunch of shuffling and then someone says "Carlisle let me get it I know who it is." Then relise who it is when they say it. I knew I would find her here.

She opens the door and smiles. I look at her smile back and say "You could have at least told them about me" I say with our natural british accent we carry from our father. So yes we both have british accents.

She laughs the bell-like laugh we share and hugs me tightly. " We're together again." I hug her more tighter.

We break away when he hear a throat clear. She says " Sorry come meet everybody Katrina." We walked around the corner and I saw 6 other people. I felt danger in the atmosphere and backed up a bit slowly. Then I heard a low growl and knew I was being threatened. It took all my strength to stay put.

Thunder rumbled and everyone jumped except Bella and me. Everyone turned their heads to face us. I felt my eyes prick and lose my pupil and my sclera start to glow a little. Everyone cringed at my appearence and some gasped. The thunder had rumbled a few times and lighting was already starting.

"Stop growling she is feeling threatened and this is what happens." Bella said through clenched teeth. She put both hands on my shoulders to slowly calm me down.

It worked slowly and I stood up straight when I felt my eyes to back to the right color. I looked up and blinked. "Are you ok" She asked. I nodded and sent her a mind message.

I'll intoduse myself. I told her. All she did was nod.

I looked at all of them and got all of there pasts from when they were born to now.

"I'm Katrina" I started. "Bella's twin sister as you can see."

"I told you they were related" "Yes Roslie we are." Her head snapped in my direction "How do you know my name?" She asked. I just smiled and said to Bella "I think it is time to explain" "Yes" she said.

The more reviews the faster the next chapter hope you liked it please tell me


End file.
